Escrito en las estrellas
by EliMustang
Summary: … porque conocerte era mi destino. Colección de drabbles&viñetas sobre Takari. [Para la actividad "Celebración de los trece meses del topic" del topic Takari del foro Proyecto 1-8].
1. Enamórame Una Vez Mas

…

 **-0-**

 **-Escrito En Las Estrellas-**

 **Resumen:** … porque conocerte era mi destino. Colección de drabbles &viñetas sobre Takari. [Para la actividad "Celebración de los trece meses del topic" del topic Takari del foro Proyecto 1-8].

 **Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Imagen No. 25**

* * *

 **-0-**

 **-1. Enamórame Una Vez Mas-**

La odia, Hikari a veces odia esa singular habilidad que tenía Takeru para convencerla de hacer las cosas que por sí sola nunca haría.

Ella había visto esos curiosos y risueños ojos azules cuando ambos habían llegado a la montaña rusa que se eleva por encima de sus cabezas, mientras que los gritos de histeria y excitación de sus tripulantes alcanzaban sus oídos.

― _Te reto._

Habían sido las palabras de Takeru quince minutos atrás, y ahora ella se tambaleaba de un lado hacia el otro, luego de que sus piernas la llevaran lentamente hacia la salida de la montaña rusa.

Hikari sabía que las atracciones fuertes no eran lo suyo, pero se había enterado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás que era muy difícil para ella decirle que no a él.

― ¿Estas bien?

Takeru le pregunto con una infantil sonrisa en sus labios, capturándola justo antes de que volviera a tambalearse y posiblemente caer al suelo.

― Sí, estoy bien.

Le contesto ella arrestando lentamente las palabras, intentando reponerse.

Se sentía mareada, demasiado mareada. Su cabeza latía con fuerza por la sangre que se había precipitado en ella. Muy seguramente en estos momentos su aspecto era un verdadero desastre.

Y mientras que ambos caminaban hacia una de las bancas del parque más cercanas, Hikari podía escuchar perfectamente el suave ritmo de la risa de Takeru; aun cuando sus oídos permanecían tapados por la velocidad y la altura en la que había estado minutos atrás.

― ¿Necesitas algo?

Le cuestiono él mirándola detenidamente, mientras que ella por fin encontraba un poco de consuelo en la superficie solida de la banca al sentarse. Sintiendo como sus dedos se agarraban con fuerza a las tablas firmes de madera, asegurándose de que estaba sana y a salvo en el suelo, y no a varios metros de altura en unos de los carros de la montaña rusa.

― Tal vez necesites un poco de agua…

Takeru volvió a hablarle instalándose frente a ella, esta vez con un tono de voz más serio.

Hikari lo observo con curiosidad por algunos segundos, convencida de que Takeru estaba a punto de poner su mano en su frente y buscar un estereoscopio para comprobar su frecuencia cardiaca si fuera necesario.

― En serio, estoy bien ―le aseguro ella dedicándole una tenue sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, cerrando los ojos para que su cabeza dejara de dar vueltas―, solo necesito un poco de oxígeno.

Luego de unos instantes, una suave risa volvió a escaparse desde el pecho de él, acompañada de un ligero murmuro― cuando quieras, yo te puedo dar un poco del mío.

Hikari abrió los ojos al escucharlo, mientras que un intenso rubor se extendía rápidamente por sus mejillas; sin embargo, él ya se había alejado, pretendiendo nunca haber dicho nada.

― Te comprare un algodón de azúcar, seguramente te sentirás mejor si comes algo ―le comento Takeru con otra encantadora sonrisa en los labios, ya de camino al puesto de alimentos más cercano de la feria.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, él había hecho lo que nadie podía hacer en ella.

Porque solo él podía enamorarla un poco más cada vez que se lo proponía.

 **-0-**

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Esta es mi primera vez que participo en una actividad del foro. Como lo he dicho antes, el Takari es mi pareja favorita :D, así que espero que disfruten leyendo mis 13 pequeñas historias sobre estos dos personajes.

Sin nada más que decir me despido, los leo luego.

¡Saludos!

 **Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	2. ¿Te he dicho últimamente que me gustas?

…

 **-0-**

 **-Escrito En Las Estrellas-**

 **Resumen:** … porqué conocerte era mi destino. Colección de drabbles &viñetas sobre Takari. [Para el topic Takari del foro Proyecto 1-8 para la actividad "Celebración de los trece meses del topic"]

 **Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Imagen 38.**

* * *

 **-0-**

 **\- 2. ¿Te he dicho últimamente que me gustas? –**

― Takeru ―ella lo llamo, mientras que sus curiosos ojos cafés se posaban sobre su improvisado escrito.

Al instante, una tenue sonrisa apareció en su rostro al escucharla.

A él siempre le había gustado el sonido de su nombre en los labios de ella. Era como si le dieran un acento totalmente diferente, acompañado de una dulce melodía. Takeru pensaba que su nombre era tan común y genérico, pero ella siempre lo hacía sonar tan especial y único para él.

― _Mmmm_ ―él tarareo suavemente sin despegar la vista de la historia que estaba escribiendo, aunque llevaba más de diez minutos sin anotar ni una sola palabra en ella.

 _Lo admitía, estaba distraído_. Takeru simplemente no ponía ignorar aquel perfume de fresas que ella últimamente se ponía, o como las puntas de su cabello castaño rozaban provocativamente contra su brazo, induciéndole un hormigueo instantáneo por cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

― ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto?

Le pregunto Hikari dedicándole una linda sonrisa, mientras que sus dedos tocaban una parte de su cuaderno de apuntes.

― Por supuesto, déjame ver.

Le respondió Takeru deslizando lentamente su atención hacia ella, encontrándose con esos ojos cafés que lo observaban detenidamente.

Él ya había memorizado cada uno de los cautivamente detalles en ella. Desde las encantadoras pecas en sus mejillas, los mechones de cabello castaño que se balanceaban suavemente sobre su frente, hasta aquel provocador brillo en sus labios.

― Bien, si la fuerza resultante es… ―dijo Takeru, empezando a analizar el ejercicio de física en el cuaderno.

Sin embargo, se quedó callado luego de algunos segundos, tratando inútilmente de que su cerebro se concentrara en las ecuaciones matemáticas y no en la agradable sensación del aliento de ella rozando contra su mejilla.

― ¿De qué te ríes? ―le cuestiono él cuando una dulce risa sorprendió sus oídos, intentando parecer molesto sin mucho éxito frente a ella.

― De nada.

Hikari le respondió disimuladamente, mientras que una sonrisa empezaba aparecer en sus labios.

― ¿Te he dicho últimamente que me gustas? ―le cuestiono él repentinamente, sintiéndose satisfecho al ver la aparición de aquel tinte rojizo en las mejillas de ella.

― Déjame ver… ―susurro Hikari con voz pensativa, mientras que una encantadora sonrisa se apoderaba finalmente en sus labios― puede ser que me lo digas todos los días y tú nunca te des cuenta.

Takeru se rio suavemente por sus palabras, reconociendo que Hikari sigua sorprendiéndolo.

 _No importaba que los demás le dijeran que había chicas mucho más bonitas, para Takeru, Hikari era la persona más hermosa de todo el mundo._

 **-0-**

* * *

¡Hola!, muchas gracias a todos por leer mi anterior dabble :)

Ha decir verdad, escribir desde la perspectiva de Takeru es más deleitante para mí (?).

Espero subir el siguiente lo más pronto posible.

Sin nada más que decir me despido.

¡Saludos!

 **Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


End file.
